The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki Extra: The Sparring Tournament
by FanFictionneer
Summary: The promised story about the sparring matches in "The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki Chapter Nine and Ten: Crossover Party"!
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki Spin-off: Crossover Tournament**

_**Before you read this, you should first read The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki: Crossover Party! (both part 1 and 2)**_

_**Have fun **____**!**_

**Chapter One: Fight one: The swordsman and the Yamanaka vs the armored alchemist and the ice-make mage.**

**Here are the numbers again, so you don't have to go back to see them:**

**1: Ino**

**2: Zoro**

**3: Alphonse**

**4: Gray**

**5: Usopp**

**6: Shino**

**7: Chopper**

**8: Lucy**

**9: Lee**

**10: Franky**

**11: Edward**

**12: Sai**

**13: Natsu**

**14: Shikamaru**

**15: Sakura**

**16: Erza**

**17: Brook**

**18: Nami**

**19: Kiba**

**20: Robin**

**21: Wendy**

**22: Neji**

**23: Naruto**

**24: Sanji**

**25: Chouji**

**26: Luffy**

**27: Tenten**

**28: Hinata**

**BTW: I chose these numbers COMPLETELY random.**

So everyone pulled their numbers and Naruto had a fun idea for the first round.

"Hey guys, let's decide the winners of the first round with tagbattles!"

"Eh?!" everyone called out, looking at Naruto.

"Hey, actually, that's not such a bad idea whiskers." Franky complemented.

"Hey! Don't call me that! I'm not a cat!" Naruto shouted.

"Nothing is wrong with cats!" Happy exclaimed, putting his paw in the air.

"We're exceeds, not cats…" Charle corrected.

"Ow yeah, almost forgot, heh-heh"

"How can you forget that?!" Lucy said.

"Well, anyways, does everyone agree or not?" Naruto asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

'That was easy, a minute ago, they were shocked…' Naruto tought sweatdropping.

"So who will work together with who?" Edward asked.

"Easy: Numbers one and two, three and four, five and six and so on." Naruto answered.

And again everyone agreed. Then, Sakura wrote everyone number and names on a big piece of paper and also the matchups. So it'll be the following:

**1: Ino and Zoro VS Alphonse and Gray. **

**2: Usopp and Shino (LOL!) VS Chopper and Lucy**

**3: Lee and Franky (also LOL) VS Edward and Sai**

**4: Natsu and Shikamaru VS Sakura and Erza (That's ONE scary tagteam) **

**5: Brook and Nami (Lucky) VS Kiba and Robin**

**6: Wendy and Neji VS Naruto and Sanji**

**7: Chouji and Luffy VS Tenten and Hinata (also lucky)**

Most of the reactions were good, most of them…

Usopp shivered "I-I'll be in t-the s-same te-team as that creepy bu-bug guy?"

Shino looked at Usopp "You better not mess up, nose guy. And I would prefer the term insects." This send chills down Usopps spine.

Then he started lying again, but it wasn't pretty good "O-of course I w-won't mess up! I-I'm the gre-great captaiiiiin Usopp!" he called out like always.

"Have it your way." Shino coldly said.

Gray walked towards Natsu "Hey, looks like you're unlucky, you have to fight Erza at the very beginning." He said with a smirk.

"Unlucky? What are you talking about, It's awesome to fight her in the first round!" Natsu exclaimed exitingly.

"Looks like we are Lucky Nami-san, we are in the same team." Brook said.

"Yeah, we already know eachothers power, so we have an advantage."

"Looks like we're also in the same team Hinata, this'll be fun!"

"Y-yes, we will have an advantage as well." Hinata said a bit shyly.

"Well enough talking, let's begin already!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed, pumping his fists in the air.

Everyone else also agreed of course.

"Okay, I'll be the referee, exept in my own sparring match of course" Shikamaru said "The first match: Ino and Zoro VS Alphonse and Gray. Just don't kill eachother." He continued as the participants of the first match stepped forward.

The participants looked at eachother, waiting for the signal to begin.

"Good luck you guys, 'cause you're gonna need it." Gray said.

"Good luck to you too, but we'll see who is really going to nee dit." Zoro said with a smirk, already putting one of his swords in his mouth.

"Okay, BEGIN." Shikamaru said and jumped out of the way so he wouldn't get hit by an attack.

Zoro took his two other swords in his hands and took his battlestance. Gray stood ready with his left hand in a fist on the palm of his right hand. Ino and Al both also just took a battlestance. They were all waiting for someone to attack first.

'I hope that waiting won't take too long, waiting is a drag.' Shikamaru thought.

Ino suddenly held her two hands in a cirle, aimed at Alphonse "Mind-transfer Jutsu!" she called out and suddenly, her ''empty'' body fell to the ground.

"What just happened?" Gray asked.

All the Leaf Shinobi smirked.

"You'll see" Sakura said.

Suddenly, Alphonse punched Gray in the face, shocking alot of people.

Edward looked at his brother wide-eyed "Hey Al, why the hell are you attacking you teammate?!"

Of course, there came no response.

Alphonse tried punching Gray again, but this time Gray ducked, avoiding it.

"I think I get it, now that's something annoying for me." He said, dodging many other punches and kicks.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

Finally, Chouji decided to answer, since they don't know how to stop it anyway "Ino used one of her clans justu, the Mind-Transfer Jutsu. She took over Alphonses body, or in this case, armor, well actually his mind." He explained.

Many peoples eyes widened in shock.

"H-how is that possible? Al doesn't have a body." Edward asked.

"You don't need to have a body to have a mind, your mind is in your soul, which he still has." Sakura explained.

"Segai!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Natsu and Happy exclaimed with stars in their eyes.

Suddenly Gray decided to try something, he jumped out of the way, avoiding getting hit again and then put his hands together again. "Ice-make, Floor!" he shouted and froze the ground around Al's feet and at the beginning of his legs so he wouldn't be able to move. It worked, Al (well actually Ino) was stuck and couldn't move.

Gray now looked towards Zoro, who was still standing there. "Now the other one" Gray said.

Zoro smirked "Heh, like you can win, I'm very strong and I don't that ice will hold long."

Gray started running towards Zoro putting his hands together again "Ice-make, Lance!" he exclaimed and lances/spears of ice started flying towards the swordsman.

"Nice trick, but I'm afraid that won't work." Zoro said and started slashing at the incoming lances, cutting and destroying them.

"Damn" Gray cursed. And tried something else "Ice-make, Canon!" and a big canon out of ice appeared in Gray hands and he launched his real attack.

Gray smirked "You can't cut something that's too fast."

Chouji looked at Gray "Did he say fat?!"

"No Chouji, he didn't." Kiba said, sweatdropping.

Zoro grinned "I'm much faster than you think."

Chouji now looked towards Zoro "Did he just say that he is much fatter than Gray thinks?"

"No he didn't!" Kiba said yet again.

Zoro quickly cut the incoming attack like it was nothing and put two of his swords back in their sheds. Gray's eyes widened in shock.

'That fast?! Oh boy, I'm in trouble and it looks like the ice can break any moment too.' Gray tought.

And then Zoro was suddenly standing behind Gray.

'Wh-what just happened?!' Gray thought shocked.

Zoro put the sheathed his remaining sword and suddenly blood came from Gray's stomach and he fell to the ground.

"Good for you that I didn't cut you with the sharp side of my sword, you fought well. Not bad." Zoro said.

Many were shocked "S-so fast?!" Naruto said wide-eyed.

"Wow… Amazing" Edward said, but he suddenly realised something."What about Al? Is he still in the fight?"

"No he's defeated too" Shikamaru started. "It's almost impossible to break Ino's jutsu." He explained and held up his hand to the side Zoro and Ino stood in the beginning of the match "The winners are Zoro and Ino and they advance to the next round."

"Too bad Al didn't get to do anything." Winry said.

"Okay, looks like I can release the jutsu" Ino said in Alphonse's body, so with his voice.

"Okay, that's just to weird… She can talk in his body too…" Edward said.

Ino released the justu and she in her own body stood up again.

Alphonse turned back to normal "That was just to weird, too bad I couldn't show my alchemy"

"Hhahaha, Gray already lost in the first round!" Natsu laughed.

"Eh, is he okay?" Happy wondered.

"I'll go have a look." Sakura said and she walked over to Gray, who was uncouncious on the ground and started healing him "He'll be alright, the cut isn't as deep as it looked." She said as she soon finished healing him.

Chopper also ran towards the uncouncious Gray and took some bandages out of his backpack and started wrapping it around Gray's stomach and chest. He soon finished and Sakura smiled at the little reindeer.

"You're a good doctor Chopper and you're cute too."

Chopper started doing his little happy-dance "Th-that doesn't make me happy, you asshole." He said with a smile.

Sakura and a few others sweatdropped "It sure looks likei t."

"Well, let's put lay him down somewhere, or else he lies in the middle of our little battlefield." She continued.

"I'll do it" Chopper said.

"Isn't he a bit too big fo-" Sakura started but stopped as she saw Chopper turning to Heavy Point and picking Gray up and laying him down a little further.

"Well, that sure is interesting, I was wondering how you could fight."

"Okay, on to the next match" Shikamaru started.

_**And that's the first part!**_

_**See you all next time!**_

_**FanFictionneer **___


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two: Fight Two, The Cowardy Sniper and the Bug-user vs The Cute Doctor and the Spiritmage**

**Here's the list again, the losers who are out of the tournament are in italics.**

**1: Ino**

**2: Zoro**

**3: _Alphonse_**

**4: _Gray_**

**5: Usopp**

**6: Shino**

**7: Chopper**

**8: Lucy**

**9: Lee**

**10: Franky**

**11: Edward**

**12: Sai**

**13: Natsu**

**14: Shikamaru**

**15: Sakura**

**16: Erza**

**17: Brook**

**18: Nami**

**19: Kiba**

**20: Robin**

**21: Wendy**

**22: Neji**

**23: Naruto**

**24: Sanji**

**25: Chouji**

**26: Luffy**

**27: Tenten**

**28: Hinata**

It was time for the next match, which was Usopp and Shino VS Chopper and Lucy. The participants stood in front of eachother and Usopp was shaking and wobbling on his legs.

'Oh boy, I never fought Chopper before. And I don't like working with this scary bug-guy…' he thought, still wobbling , shaking and now sweating too.

Shino looked at his temporary teammate with narrowed eyes (even though you can't see that XD) 'What a coward, I don't want him to mess up, I want to win at least the first round to prove my skills.'

Chopper looked at Usopp a bit worried 'I don't really want to hurt Usopp, but it's just a sparring match so it's okay. But I hope he'll be allright'

Lucy looked at Chopper and at her opponents and sweatdropped 'Wow, one is shaking and sweating all over, another one seems to be worried for the first one and that guy is just standing there… _Looks like they can't wait to_ _fight…_ '

"Allright second match," Shikamaru spoke up "Usopp and Shino VS Chopper and Lucy…. BEGIN!" he finished and jumped back again.

Immediately, Shino held out his arms and bugs came out of his clothes and body (no dirty thoughts plz XD).

"Eeep!" Usopp shrieked, even though Shino was his teammate, not his opponent.

Chopper wasn't intimidated at all.

"Ew, that's gross." Lucy commented.

Almost everyone who were watching the macth were disgusted too.

"That's nasty." Natsu said.

"S-segai!" Luffy said, again with sparkles in his eyes.

"That's just … digusting…" Winry said, sweatdropping.

"It sure is." Ed reacted and Alphonse nodded.

"Wh-what happened?" A voice came from behind the group of spectators.

"Gray-san, you're awake." Wendy said.

"I cut you and you lost the match." Zoro said, walking up to Gray.

"Oh…"

Zoro held out his hand to Gray "You did well, you're a pretty good fighter."

Gray accepted the help to get up and took Zoro's hand "Thanks, you're not bad either."

Gray stood up with Zoro's help and walked closer to the rest to watch the match.

"Ah, it's Lucy's turn." Gray noticed, but then he saw Shino's insects "What the hell, what a freaky kind of power is that?"

Finally, someone decided to speak "Shino's from the Aburame clan, a clan of bug-users. When they are born, the allow insects to enter the newborn childs body and then when the child grows up, he and the insects work together in combat, they are partners, just like me and Akamaru." Kiba explained, petting his own partner.

"That's just scary…" Nami commented.

"It sure is, even other Leaf Shinobi aren't used to it, only the ones who work together with them, like Kiba and Hinata are used to it." Chouji said.

**Back to the fight**

"Well, I better defeat that weird guy and his bugs." Lucy started and took one of her keys. "Open gate of the Bull, Taurus!"

Soon after, the big, pervy bull appeared.

Luffy's eyes started to sparkle once again, but this time, he's drooling too "Segai! That cow looks yummy!"

"He's not food!" Lucy yelled.

"Looking hot as always Lucy." Taurus complemented.

"And you should concentrate on the opponents in front of you!." Lucy yelled at her pervy spirit.

Chopper turned into heavy point and looked at his temporary teammate(s) "You ready?" he asked.

Lucy put her thumb up "Of course I am!"

"You better be ready too." Shino told Usopp.

"O-of course I am!" Usopp said as he held Kabuto (LOL) in his hand.

Suddenly, Chopper charged at Shino, fist ready to punch. Shino simply used his bugs to take the impact of Chopper punch and the bugs started crawling on Choppers arm. Chopper simply started shaking them off.

"Well, that was easy… You can just shake them off…" Natsu said, watching the battle.

Then, Taurus charged at Usopp with a loud 'Moooo' and tried to hit him with the flat side of his axe.

"Eeeeeeee!" Usopp shrieked again, barely dodging the attack.

Usopp finally started fighting and shot a flame-star directly in Taurus' face. The bull started running around, hitting his own face with his hands, trying to put the fire out and Lucy closed Taurus' gate, sweatdropping. Lucy took out another key.

"Open, gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

Then, a man in a horse-suit appeared "I'm ready to fight, Moshi-Moshi!"

Naruto sweatdropped "Is that a centaur? That's just a guy in a horse-suit…."

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead "It's a centaur! Not a guy in a horse-suit! Don't let them bring you down Sagittarius, you're awesome!"

"I'm awesome indeed, Moshi-moshi!"

Usopp looked at the horse-man "Oh, so you want a sniper-battle huh? Well I just happen to be the best sniper in the whoooooooole world!" he lied.

Choppers eyes widened "Eh?! Really?!" he exclaimed while looking in Usopp's direction.

Now, Shino saw an opening and took advantage of it as he unleashed some more bugs and let them surround Chopper again, but this time there were so many of them that he couldn't shake them off.

"You should pay attention to the opponent in front of you." Shino said.

After a while, the insects on Chopper body crawled or flew back to their master and Chopper laid uncounscious on the ground.

Many looked at Chopper.

"That's gotta hurt. Alot." Sanji commented.

"Gross." Winry said.

"Lucy sure is in trouble now." Erza joined in.

Now, Shino also turned towards Lucy and Sagittarius "One more to go"

"Actually two, Moshi-moshi."

"You don't count…" Ino said sweatdropping.

They soon resumed their fighting with Usopp shooting another flame-star. But Lucy had an idea.

"Sagittarius, dodge it and use the fire to light up your arrow!" Lucy quickly ordered.

Sagittarius did what he was told and dodged the attack, but stayed close enough to put his arrow on fire.

"Not bad" Chouji said.

"Yeah, she's pretty smart." Edward agreed.

Once again, bugs started coming out of Shino's clothes and flew towards Lucy and Sagittarius.

Lucy smiled, it was just what she wanted "Sagittarius, shoot the arrow at those bugs."

"Yes Lucy, moshi-moshi!" the ''centaur'' answered and shot the flaming arrow into the swarm of bugs.

Suddenly, all the bugs were on fire and dropped dead on the ground, one by one.

Natsu looked at the battle with a dissapointed look and this was noticed by Gray.

"Hey flamebrain, what's with the face, Lucy's doing good."

"I know, but I wanted to eat that." Natsu answered, making Gray sweatdrop.

"I should've known." The ice-make mage said.

As all the bugs were lying on the ground, dead, Shino ran up to them and fell on his knees "No! Kofura, Kopushi, Komure, Kononoka, Komiruwa, Konomo, Kogure, Kokoko, Koeoku,…" and so on, holding a few of them in his hands.

Naruto sweatdropped "Did he use those names again…" (if you don't remember, those were the names of the insects which were eaten by plants in Shippuden episode 185 XD)

Many others sweatdropped as well. "What happened to the calm, dark, creepy guy?" Lucy questioned.

But she saw her chance in this and started running towards Shino. Usopp was to distracted by his partners strange behaviour to stop Lucy.

And suddenly: "LUCY KICK!" the celestial spirit mage called out as she kicked Shino in the face and her call echoed. (LOL! I loved the two times that happened in Fairy Tail XD)

"Lame…" all the spectators and Usopp said at the same time as Shino flew away just a meter or two and laid on the ground uncounscious.

"And then there was one" Lucy said as she looked towards Usopp.

"You're alone too." He reacted.

"That's not true, I still have Sagittarius."

"Shit…"

"Sagittarius, fire!"

Sagittarius did what was ordered and started shooting arrows towards Usopp and Usopp started running and screaming until he had a good idea. He stopped running and held up his weapon, aiming for Sagittarius' face.

"Egg Star!" he exclaimed and shot an egg in Sagittarius' face and soon after, another one in Lucy's face.

"Eww rotten eggs, what was that for? That won't do anything."

"Oh, yes it will."

He aimed again, this time for Sagittarius' feet.

"Oil Star!" he called out and oil soon laid at Sagittarius' feet (hooves XD).

"Oh boy…" Lucy said. "Sagittarius, get away from there quickly!" she yelled and Sagittarius jumped back right before a fire star hit the oil and started a fire.

Usopp grinned "Heh", this surprised Lucy of course, Sagittarius dodged it, didn't he?

Suddenly, Lucy noticed something weird, it looked like fog or something. She started looking for the source and then she noticed a shell and the fog-like stuff was coming out of it.

"What the?!" she asked.

"Heh, that thing is a Breath Dial, and that coming out of it is gas."

Then Usopp fired anther flame star and then: *BOOM*. A huge explosion. Everyone's eyes widened. The explosion was so big, that everyone had to take a step back and shield their eyes.

"That attack!" Luffy exclaimed as he remembered Usopp used it when they fought in Water 7.

The smoke cleared and they saw that Sagittarius was gone, Lucy laid on the ground uncounscious and bruised all over and Usopp still standing. Luckily, Shino and Chopper were already taken away from the battlefield by some clones Naruto had made.

Shikamaru took a quick look at the uncounscious Lucy and then walked towards Usopp and held up his arm. "The winners of this match are Usopp and Shino!". And a big applause soon followed.

"Well done Usopp!" Luffy cheered.

Natsu walked towards Lucy, soon followed by Sakura.

"Is she okay?" Natsu asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah, she's allright." Sakura answered with a smile and a sigh of relief from Natsu soon followed.

"Can you put her down over there so I can heal her? But be careful."

"Sure" Natsu answered as he carefully picked his friend up bridal style (NaLu rules! XD) and laid her down behind the small crowd, away from the battlefield.

Sakura sat on her knees next to Lucy and started healing her injuries. Naruto-clones put Chopper and Shino down near her. Ino also came to help and started healing Chopper. Shino soon followed.

"Okay, time for the next match." Shikamaru announced.

_**That was it for this part :) Hope it was good.**_

_**Review/Comment plz, I would really appreciate it.**_

'_**Till next time!**_

_**FanFictionneer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone, I bring you yet another chapter of the "The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki Extra: The Sparring Tournament"! I hope you like it!**_

**Chapter Three: Fight Three, two burning spirits vs the Alchemist and the painter**

_**The ones who are out of the tournament are in italics and underlined!**_

**1: Ino**

**2: Zoro**

_**3: Alphonse**_

_**4: Gray**_

**5: Usopp**

**6: Shino**

_**7: Chopper**_

_**8: Lucy**_

**9: Lee**

**10: Franky**

**11: Edward**

**12: Sai**

**13: Natsu**

**14: Shikamaru**

**15: Sakura**

**16: Erza**

**17: Brook**

**18: Nami**

**19: Kiba**

**20: Robin**

**21: Wendy**

**22: Neji**

**23: Naruto**

**24: Sanji**

**25: Chouji**

**26: Luffy**

**27: Tenten**

**28: Hinata**

Everyone looked towards Shikamaru.

"Time for the next match: Lee and Franky will be fighting against Edward and Sai." He spoke up.

The named competitors walked towards the center of the training field.

"Let us show them the Power of Youth, Franky-san!" Lee said, burning with confidence and excitement.

"Yeah, we'll show them, because we're…" Franky started.

"SUPEEEEEEERRRRRR!" Both Franky and Lee said and did Franky's signature pose.

Tenten facepalmed "Oh, boy, now there's two of them…"

"And I thought one was bad enough…" Nami agreed.

"Let's kick their asses, Sai!" Ed said.

"Their asses do look soft enough to kick." Sai plainly said.

"….Okay…." Ed managed to get out in this awkward situation.

"Ow! My ass is made of metal, it's unkickable! It's a Superrr ass!"

"Are they really talking about their behinds?" Neji questioned. "At least Lee didn't join in…" he sighed.

"Me and my ass are to fast for you to kick." Lee joined in.

"Never mind….." Neji said.

"Uhm, let's stop with this whole ass thing and get started." Edward butted in.

"You can do it brother!" Alphonse cheered.

"Yeah show them Ed!" Winry joined in.

"Thanks guys."

"Yeah, Franky! You'll win for sure!" Usopp cheered.

Usopp, Brook and Luffy started dancing and were calling out Franky's name. (Chopper didn't since he's uncouncious thanks to his battle, if you forgot.)

"Okay, enough talking." Shikamaru interrupted.

Ed, Lee, Franky and Sai took their battle stances.

"Third match! Lee and Franky vs Edward and Sai! Begin!" he announced and jumped out of the way.

Sai took the first move by painting his usual creations on his scrolls. "Super Beast Scroll!" and the Lion-like creatures came to life and ran towards Franky and Lee. Many of the spectators and Franky and Ed were surprised, they didn't see that coming at all.

"Wow, that sure is handy." Ed complimented.

"Ow crap" Franky called out and prepared to fire his weapons at the creatures.

"Weapons, Left!" he exclaimed and fired at Sai's creations, destroying them without Lee having to do anything. (remember, everyone's still from BEFORE their timeskips except Fairy Tail! The Naruto characters from after the real timeskip from the series, so Shippuden!)

"Awesome!" Natsu, Naruto and Happy exclaimed with stars in their eyes.

"Not bad" Sai complimented, making Franky smile of pride.

"Okay now it's time to show you some Alchemy!" Ed exclaimed and clapped his hands together and put them on the ground, creating a fist made of rocks. The giant fist was flying straight towards Lee and Franky.

And again many "Awesome"s from the spectators who were more ethousiastic than what's healthy.

Lee dodged easily, but Franky didn't have enough time to either dodge or fire one of his weapons and got hit. Luckily for him, since he's a cyborg, it didn't hurt THAT much, but he was still going to feel that one tomorrow.

'Wow, he's fast!' Edward thought when he saw how easily Lee dodged his attack.

"Heh, they'd better watch out for Lee, he and Guy are the fastest people in the Leaf Village." Naruto said with a smirk, gaining the attention of all the non-shinobi. "Well, right now that is." He added. His dad was much faster of course and so is he, in his Bijuu-mode, but he doesn't want to brag.

Lee started running towards Ed and Sai at blindening speeds. He first kicked Ed in the face and then did the same to Sai.

Chopper woke up and opened his eyes. "Wh-what did I miss? Did we win?" he asked.

Sakura noticed this "Oh, you're awake. No you lost the match. Lucy was defeated a few minutes later, she did really good though, and so did you."

"Ow, too bad." The reindeer started "Who's fighting now?"

Sakura turned her gaze towards the battle. "Franky and Lee are fighting against Ed and Sai now, so you didn't miss a match."

Chopper sat upright "Really?! Franky's fighting?" he asked, but he didn't need an answer, since he could see it himself.

Luffy heard Choppers voice and looked into the direction the voice was coming from "Oh, Chopper woke up!"

Usopp looked too "Yeah, you're right. Oi, Chopper, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm allright."

Sai and Ed got up as fast as they could and started their counterattack. Ed looked at Sai for a second and Sai nodded. Sai painted a bird with his Super Beast Scroll. As soon as it came to life, Edward jumped on its back and Sai himself did the same. The inkbird flew straight towards the opponents. Sai started painting multiple lions and they soon started running towards Lee and Franky. Franky started shooting again, but before the bullets could hit the lions, Ed clapped his hands together, jumped off the bird, put his hands on the ground and created Stone walls with his Alchemy, protecting the ink-creatures from harm. Franky got hit dead-on by the ink-monsters, being knocked out, and Lee dodged them again, or so he thought. He had forgot about Sai, who came from behind on his bird made of ink. Sai jumped of and the bird crashed straight into Lee, knocking him out as well.

"Sorry Lee-san." Sai apologized, even though it was just a sparring match.

"Wow, that's actually the first teamwork we've seen this far." Kiba remarked.

"Not bad." Zoro said.

"Yeah, you did it brother!" Alphonse cheered standing up and holding his arms up in the air.

"Well done Ed!" Winry joined in again, doing the same.

"Heh, thanks, but Sai did most of the work." Ed said, scratching the back of his head.

Sai walked towards Edward "Well, without you it wouldn't have worked, Edward-san."

"Heh-heh thanks Sai."

Shikamaru went to check on Franky and Lee to be sure that they were K.O., which they were.

"The winners of the third match are Edward and Sai." He announced.

_**And that's it for this Chapter! It's a kinda violent sparring tournament don't you think XD. Now, Lee and Franky are out of the tournament and we had the first protagonist in a battle! Next time it'll be another protagonist: Natsu and Shikamaru (who won't be the referee in this one of course) vs the scariest tagteam EVER: Sakura and Erza!**_

_**See y'all next time!**_

_**FanFictionneer**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone, here's the new chapter of "The Sparring Tournament"! I was so happy when after I posted my chapter I got so many reviews of people saying that they couldn't wait for Natsu and Shikamaru vs Erza and Sakura! I love it when people write reviews, I hope I get reviews more often in the near future :D Enjoy the next awesome battle!**_

**Chapter Four: Fight Four, the Fire Dragon and Shadow Master vs The Pink Menace and The Red Terror**

**Here's the list again:**

**1: Ino**

**2: Zoro**

_**3: Alphonse**_

_**4: Gray**_

**5: Usopp**

**6: Shino**

_**7: Chopper**_

_**8: Lucy**_

_**9: Lee**_

_**10: Franky**_

**11: Edward**

**12: Sai**

**13: Natsu**

**14: Shikamaru**

**15: Sakura**

**16: Erza**

**17: Brook**

**18: Nami**

**19: Kiba**

**20: Robin**

**21: Wendy**

**22: Neji**

**23: Naruto**

**24: Sanji**

**25: Chouji**

**26: Luffy**

**27: Tenten**

**28: Hinata**

It was time for the fourth battle, but of course, Shikamaru couldn't be the referee since he's one of the participants who will be fighting.

"I'll be the referee for this match." Gray offered and everyone agreed. Gray offered it, being fully aware that Erza might scare the crap out of him if he made even one single mistake, but the chances of that happening are very slim so he dicided to take the risk.

Natsu was of course fired up as always "Yeah, I finally get to fight! And now I can have my rematch with Erza!"

"Don't you dare underestimate me Natsu, I could lead to your defeat." Erza protested.

"I don't care! I'll kick your ass anyways!"

"Not that subject again…" Neji complained (again).

Sakura walked up to her partner for this match "Let's show these guys some girl power!" she said, pumping up one of her fists and pulling on her gloves.

"Yes, let's show them." Erza agreed taking her battle stance.

Zoro looked towards the scary redhead and smirked 'Now I'll finally get to see how good she is with her swords.' He thought.

Tenten thought almost the same thing 'Can't wait to see her different kinds of armor and weapons!'

Natsu looked at his battle-partner "Hey lazy guy, let's kick their asses! I wanna win this entire thing!"

'Lazy guy?' "Sure, I probably won't be able to win this entire tournament, but I'll try to get as far as I can." He agreed.

"Wow Shikamaru is motivated….kinda…." Naruto remarked. "Go Sakura-chan!" he then cheered, of course he would, he likes, no loves her. **(If you guys forgot, this takes place during the time that Naruto forgot to ask Konohamaru to leave for a training journey, if you guys read "The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki, which you probably all do)**

"Alright you guys! The Fourth Match: Natsu and Shikamaru vs Erza and Sakura! Begin!" Gray exclaimed and jumping out of the way so he wouldn't get burned, hit with a super powerfull punch, punctured or controlled by shadows or completely destroyed by Erza.

Lucy opened her eyes "W-what did I miss?" she asked, sitting upright.

"Nothing, your friends Natsu and Erza are just about to fight and so are Sakura and Shikamaru." Chopper anwered, now being back in his normal form (yeah I never mentioned before, but when he woke up he was back in Brain Point)

"Really?! I HAVE to see this fight!" 'Who should I cheer for? I want to cheer for Natsu, but Erza might kill me if I do that… Should I even pick sides? Erza's my friend too. I'll just root for Natsu without saying anything, just to be on the safe side.' She thought.

For a while, no one did anything. They were just waiting for someone to do the first move. Natsu quickly grew impatient and did the first move.

He aimed for Sakura, since Erza has her Flame Empress Armor. "Fire Dragons Roar!" he exclaimed and shot a blast of fire out of his mouth, straight towards Sakura.

She barely managed to dodge 'Holy crap, that could have knocked me out in an instant! And burned me to a crisp too!' she thought.

Erza, of course changed into her Fire Empress Armor.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes and it was awesome enough to make him drool. 'This is even more awesome than Sogeking!' **(Don't think the wrong thing, he isn't a pervert, he's just drooling because of the overwhelming awesomness)**

'So this is one of her armors. From the looks of it, it seems to be fire-resistant and so is the sword. Interesting' Zoro thought.

'OMG this is so awesome! I wish I had something like that!' Tenten thought, being super exited.

Erza started running towards Natsu "You have to go first."

"Shit!" Nastu cursed, he barely managed to dodge the creepy Erza's attack.

Sakura decided to do something as well, she decided to take on Shikamaru because he could be a big problem to those who don't know about his IQ and his shadows. She started running towards her target and pulled back one of her fists, but she was also looking out for his shadows. She first landed a punch on the ground to crack the Floor since it might lower the reach of the shadows because they have to go either around or through it. The ground also started cracking furter, closing in on Shikamaru.

"Wow that's some frightning brute force." Al commented.

"Yeah it's even more terrifying than Winreys." Edward agreed.

"What did you say?!" Winry ''asked'', pissed off. **(Run Ed, run! XD)**

"N-nothing." He muttered, 'shrinking' in fear, becoming even shorter than he already is.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, he didn't finish his strategy yet. He quickly dodged the cracking ground, but he still hadn't lost his concentration. As soon as his feet were on the ground, the shadow user started his jutsu, but not on the person everyone expected him to use it on. The shadows were heading straight for Erza, who was still attacking Natsu, who she still hadn't hit even once. Natsu had definately gotten stronger since last time she fought him. Erza of course was so caught up in her fight that she didn't expect to be attacked by someone else, but that was exactly what happened. Erza was captured by Shikamaru's Shadow Possesion Jutsu. Erza was just about to finally hit Natsu, but she was stopped just in time by the jutsu.

Erza's eyes widened "Wh-what is this?!"

Natsu was also shocked of course, he had a sword barely an inch away from his face. "Holy crap, what's that?!" he wondered, noticing and pointing at the shadow beneath Erza's feet.

"Shit!" Sakura exclaimed 'Damnit, I should've seen this coming! Now I'm screwed!' she continued to think.

"This is my Shadow Possesion Jutsu." Shikamaru started. "It's one of the jutsu of my clan. Every move I make, you'll have to make too. So don't hurt my current partner, will ya?" he continued while stepping forward, making Erza to do the same.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Natsu exclaimed. "And thanks but…. I WANTED TO KICK ERZA'S BUTT!" he complained.

The surrounding spectators sweatdropped.

'That's Natsu for you…' Lucy thought.

"Ehm, well sorry, I guess…" Shikamaru apoligized. "But now it's time to win this!" he exclaimed, which is something unusual for someone as lazy and demotivated as Shikamaru and started running, making Erza do the same. The problem for her and Sakura of course was that unlike Shikamaru, Erza was running towards Sakura. Shikamaru then forced Erza to hold her sword ready to slash Sakura.

Naruto had a worried look on his face 'Shikamaru better not hurt Sakura!' he thought.

Sakura managed to dodge the attack, but barely.

"Man this is weird! Damnit I have to get out of this!" Erza cursed under her breath.

Natsu decided to let go of the fact that he isn't kicking Erza's ass right now and decided to join in. He started to attack as well.

"Iron Fist of The Fire Dragon!" he exclaimed and tried to hit Sakura, which he did, since Sakura was too concentrated on dodging Erza.

Sakura landed hard on the ground, but in general she was fine. "Man that hurt…"

"C'mon Sakura-chan, you can do it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Uhm, thanks Naruto…" Sakura sweatdropped but then smiled 'Supporting as always'.

_**A little reminder for everyone, like I said, it's during the days that Naruto forgot to ask Konohamaru to come with him on a training journey in The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki, so they aren't together or anything.**_

Sakura got up again, making Naruto smile, being glad that she was alright. And started running towards Shikamaru.

'To stop Erza, I have to stop the one controlling her.' She thought, thinking the obvious.

Shikamaru now had a problem of course, he couldn't let Erza get here without moving himself and he wasn't who you could call a person who likes to dodge, run and even move in general, he thinks it's a drag, as we all know. Sure, he had matured some more, especially since Asuma's death, but unfortunately, he didn't mature enough to stop being his lazy self.

'Man, this is such a drag…' he thought, but he still decided to dodge the attack, which also moved Erza, but that didn't change anything. Luckily for Shikamaru, he had enough time to turn to the left and then jump forward, making Erza move closer to him. But that was just what Sakura wanted, she had hit the ground again when Shikamaru dodged her attack. Shikamaru, Natsu and, unfortunately for her, Erza stood in a perfectly straight line. Sakura had put more power and chakra in the right side of her fist, making the ground crack to her right, directly towards her targets and Erza. Shikamaru and Erza got stuck into the cracks in the ground, but Natsu managed to dodge just in time, since he was the one who was the furthest away.

"Damnit, I'm stuck!" Shikamaru cursed, wiggling around as a poor attempt to free himself. And this of course made Erza do the same. **(LOL, imagine how that would look like XD Hahaha….. wiggling Shikamaru… and Erza too XD) **But shortly after, Shikamaru's Shadow Possesion Jutsu broke and Erza was no longer under the Naras control. (Yeah like that would be any help, she's stuck too)

Natsu then unleashed a powerfull Fire Dragon Roar, which Sakura was barely able to dodge,… again. Sakura then ran towards her opponent with her fist ready to plant itself in Natsu's face and Natsu's fist started buring, preparing an Iron Fist. The fists collided: Fire against monster strength. Smoke formed and rocks started flying around, making everyone cover their eyes. When the smoke started to dissapear, the could see someone falling down and another one barely standing. The smoke completely dissapeared and they saw that the one barely standing was none other than Natsu and the one lying on the ground uncounscious was Sakura and of course, Erza and Shikamaru were still stuck in the ground.

"The winners are Natsu and Shikamaru." Gray announced.

Gray then walked up to Natsu "Hey, you alright there, Flamebrain?"

"Hahah v-very funny. Man now that was what I call a fight." Natsu answered, heavily breathing.

Natsu was about to fall over but Gray caught him with his left arm.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed worriedly and ran towards her parnter and best friend. "You okay?"

Natsu looked up "Y-yeah, just a bit tired that's all." He answered and smiled.

Lucy smiled back, being relieved that he was okay.

Ino ran up to Sakura, who luckily wasn't too injured. The Yamanaka sighed "You show off." But then smiled.

Naruto ran up the two "Is Sakura-chan okay?" he asked worriedly

"Yeah, she's fine, she just has a few minor burns and bruises."

"Is there something I can help with?"

"Yeah, actually there is. Could you carry her to the sidelines?"

"Sure" Naruto answered and lifted Sakura on his back and carried her to where Ino asked him to.

He carefully laid her down in the soft grass of the training grounds. He smiled.

"You sure as hell know how to fight." He joked.

Then he heard someone laughing and saw that it was Sakura.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Long enough to know that you carried me on your back and said that I sure as hell know how to fight."

Naruto sighed "At least you're okay…"

Gray and Lucy helped Natsu to the sidelines as well. And Chopper treated and bandaged his wounds. Sakura was of course being healed by Ino. But they forgot something.

"Hey, didn't you idiots forget about me?!" Erza complained, trying to get out of the cracks in the ground.

"Man, this is such a drag. Don't even bother to try to get out of this thing." Shikamaru complained.

Then suddenly, Erza got "a little" pissed off and managed to break the ground open around her, freeing herself.

Shikamaru's eyes widened 'That's the scariest woman I've ever seen….'

Luckily for him, he got pulled out by Chouji a minute later. (XD)

_**And that was it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! So now I'm going to do a One Piece One-Shot and then the next chapter of The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki and THEN I'm going to do two chapters of The Sparring Tournament. Next time: Fight Five, The fight between three crewmates and the Dog Friend.**_

_**See you all next time!**_

_**FanFictionneer :D**_


End file.
